(1) Field of the Invention
The field of invention or field of art to which this invention pertains is the game field, to be more specific board games.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
While most word games require a player to choose blindly from a box of assorted letters, this game displays all twenty-six letters of the alphabet on the main game board giving a player an excellent selection of any letter he needs to spell out a word. This makes the game move alot quicker by avoiding the accumulation of unnecessary letters. While most spelling word games restrict the length of an intended word, this game is unrestricted. Most word games focus the most attention on players forming words, but this game create an interaction between players by allowing them the ability to confiscate another player's letters. Most word games carry too many rules and are far too complicated for most young children. However this game is very adaptable to the young and old simply by increasing the required total of play money needed to be declared winner, or reducing the total, creating a situation in which young children can achieve their required total even though they may be unable to spell the longer words.